


Stars and Spaces In Between

by akatsukiis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukiis/pseuds/akatsukiis
Summary: TO RAPTURE THE EARTH AND THE SEAS [Reylo FanFiction Anthology 2020]"Stars and Spaces In Between"Ben has been gone for months now, and Rey has lived a life alone ever since the events on Exegol. However, all that changes when she feels a force unlike any other, pulling her closer to the answer she so desires, and pulling her closer to Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology





	1. Prologue

“Ben! Don’t bug your uncle too much!” Giggles echoed down the halls of Bespin.

  
“Let the kid do what he wants, Leia. It’s not like we’re here every day,” Han Solo said as he slumped down on the sofa. “Not bad for a free weekend getaway.”

  
“Do you remember what happened here, or did the carbonite screw with your brain?” Leia’s brow furrowed.

  
“Of course not, but I can’t hold Lando accountable. It was the Empire’s fault. Besides, sometimes you have to let the past die. There are more important things to worry about.” He reached his arm out to Leia, and she placed her delicate hand in his, settling on the sofa and nestling into his shoulder.

  
“Lando better be a good babysitter.” She looked at Han with wide, puppy-like eyes.

  
“He loves Ben. Our son is in good hands.” Han wrapped his arms around Leia, and the Princess of Alderaan, weary from worry, fell asleep in her lover’s arms.

  
-

  
Little Ben loved his Uncle Lando. When his parents weren’t around, Lando would allow him to run rampant around Bespin, admire his blaster collection, and even try on his cloaks - that was Ben’s favourite. Ben, though ten years old, was still relatively small, so when he donned his uncle’s cloaks, the train behind him reminded him of the stories his mother told him about Alderaan, a place where, if it still existed, he would be prince.

  
“Uncle Lando?” Ben asked, pulling on Lando’s sleeve. “Can I ask you something?”

  
“Sure thing, kid.”

“Do you think I’ll ever go on an adventure like you and mom and dad?”

  
Lando laughed. “I wouldn’t call that an adventure, more like a suicide mission. But, yeah, one day kid, you’ll shake the stars.”

  
“You really think so?” Ben stared up at Lando with his big, brown eyes.

  
“Sure I do. You’ll give your father a run for his money when you start to fly. Han says you’re quite a natural.”

  
Ben’s smile beamed across his face. “He did? He let me fly yesterday! I had to sit on his lap in case I hit the wrong thing, which I don’t think I would’ve done, but I learned how to turn and Dad let me jump into lightspeed!”

  
Lando scooped Ben up onto his shoulders. “What would your mother think about this?”

  
“She wants me to focus on meditation and becoming more in touch with the Force, but I can only stay seated for about fifteen minutes before I get distracted. It’s been getting a bit better though, I found these blue butterflies that always land on my nose.” Ben wrinkled his nose as if a butterfly had landed there. “I am excited to see Uncle Luke again though, when I go to the Temple. I haven’t seen him for two months.”

  
“Let me tell you something, kid,” and Lando plopped Ben down on a chair overlooking the sunset. “Your uncle is an incredible man-”

Ben cut him off. “Are you talking about Uncle Luke or yourself?” He looked at Lando with a crooked grin.

  
“Luke, you little scoundrel!” But Lando gave him a wink and ruffled his hair. “Luke is burdened with an incredible power, and an impressive bloodline, which runs in you. At times, it may feel like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he loves you, don’t ever forget it.”

  
“I know.” Ben smiled, and climbed up onto the window-ledge to watch the sun dip below the clouds.

  
“You really are just like your father.” Lando whispered under his breath.

  
“What’s that?” Ben turned to look at him.

  
“Nothing. Just reminding myself to uh, fix some plumbing. How about some dinner?”

  
Ben nodded, and took his uncle’s hand.

  
-

  
After telling his parents about the events of the day, eating a scrumptious meal and playing hide-and-seek with a reluctant Lobot, Leia tucked her son into bed, and placed a kiss on his head.  
Though Ben was fast asleep, an overwhelming sensation enveloped his body. From his training, he understood it to be a connection within the Force, but it was a connection more powerful than he could ever imagine. It felt as if his soul had doubled in size, and that he was no longer alone - that he had a constant companion until the end of time - a soulmate. In his dream, Ben rapidly opened his eyes. The scene around him was unlike any place he had ever been before. There were long, looping pathways that merged in strange places, and they seemed to stretch on for infinity. All of these paths were suspended over space, and stars dotted the dark and empty sky. Ben tediously placed one foot in front of the other, traveling slowly along the path ahead of him. Arms outstretched, he balanced himself until he reached a strange, portal-like opening at the end of the lane. As he peered through the opening, he laid his eyes upon the cradle of a newborn baby. The child was alone, so Ben, being his curious self, reached his hand through the portal’s opening and touched the hand of the baby. She had a thin shock of light brown hair atop her head, and big hazel eyes which opened wide when she felt Ben’s touch. She took his hand, clasping it in her fat fingers.

  
“I’m Ben.” Ben whispered. He half expected the baby to talk back, but it just stared at him, and then grinned widely. Ben felt his heart warm.  
“You’re like a little ray of sunshine.”

  
The baby continued to smile up at him.

  
“I hope I see you again soon, little ray.”

  
-

  
And he did. Every night, he attuned his connection to the Force, visiting the strange world again and again. When he arrived at Luke’s Temple, he became so close to the Force that one night, he was able to conjure his blue butterflies, and let one perch upon the baby’s nose. The two children, tickled by the delicate feet of the butterflies, laughed all through the night.


	2. Chapter One

_Rey’s saber speared Palpatine through the heart._

_Normally, saber wounds were bloodless, but this time she could feel the hot, thick blood splatter her face. Her grandfather crumpled to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head, and he emitted a horrendous, loud cackle. Rey felt a change come over her, no longer was she an apprentice, but a master, a ruler of the dark - Empress Palpatine._

A harsh voice jolted Rey from her sleep.

She opened her eyes to see a Gamorrean standing over her. Its huge, tusk-like teeth protruded from its weathered, green face. She shot up out of bed, pulling the sheets over her.

“What do you want?” she grunted, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her mouth. The Gamorrean dropped a piece of paper on the blanket and waddled away. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and unfolded the note.

“Coaxium...?” she mumbled. Coaxium was rare and extremely valuable - in a planet such as Coruscant, however, it shouldn’t be hard to find. She urged herself out of bed, and looked out the window onto the neon-lit streets of the Underworld. Rey tugged on a pair of dark, leather pants, and tucked in a tight, grey tank-top. Her knee-high boots were stiff with rain from the previous day, as was her jacket, but she figured both would dry in the heat soon enough. She grabbed an energy bar from the cabinet and headed out the door. The light of Coruscant Prime shone on the lower city that day, and, for some reason, everything seemed to be busier than usual...

And that’s when it hit her.

_The anniversary of Palpatine’s defeat._

She wanted to fall on a knife.  
Children in the street said her name without even knowing she was walking by...they said _his name._

  
Rey wished she had never left Jakku.

  
So many people scolded her for desiring to remain on the desert planet, but they didn’t understand what it felt like to have your soul ripped in half - to have your will to live snatched out from underneath you. All she felt was nothing - she felt weightless, numb, and uncertain of everything. She couldn’t cry, and she didn’t desire death, she just wanted to feel alive.

Who was she without Ben Solo? Nothing. Nothing at all.

-

Rey hated Coruscant.

The streets were covered with litter from ignorant citizens, and she could barely walk anywhere without brushing up against someone - but now, it was even worse. Children scuttled throughout the streets, flying banners and flags detailing the emblem of the Resistance. Vendors sold chachkies and snack foods, and confetti glittered against the dark cement of the streets. Rey dragged her feet as she walked, splashing puddles and scuffing her boots. Loose strands of hair whipped around her face as a hovercraft sped by, and she whirled around scowling. She opened her mouth to yell to the unidentifiable driver, but no sound came out.

She was empty.

Rey paused, breathed deeply, and centred her mind on the task ahead. In all her time on Coruscant, especially with living in the Underworld, Rey had encountered many sketchy collectors and smugglers, all of whom she knew would either have a store of coaxium, or have contacts who would. One particular crook came to mind, a Devaronian who lived on the outskirts of town and had a reputation for being quite the sweet-talker. Rey detested the thought of dealing with him, but she presumed she had no other choice. She jogged quickly over to the station where her speeder was docked, jumped in, and lifted off, raising herself up to the Coruscant skyline. As she flew, Rey’s eyes closed briefly as she let herself fall into a place of tranquility. When she was in the sky, she felt like nothing could touch her, and a smile graced her face as her mind raced with blurry memories she had buried deeply not so long ago.

A sudden shock broke Rey’s rare state of reverie. Black smoke clouded her vision, and she felt herself falling at an extremely rapid velocity. Her speeder began sputtering and vibrating, and her stomach rose to her throat as the skyscrapers suddenly seemed to be growing before her.

She quickly tried to pull up, but the ship wouldn’t budge. The sky just kept stretching away. In desperation, Rey did the only thing she could - accelerate. The little ship lurched forward and zipped off to the nearest flat surface. When the ground seemed close enough, she cut the power and lept out, letting her once-trusty speeder crash, splinter, and skitter off in front of her. Rey hit the marble plateau with a thud. She let herself lie for a few minutes in a ball, giving her body a chance to reload and recalculate. As far as she could tell, nothing was broken, but there was no doubt she would have bruises to spare. She stood up slowly, brushing herself off, and took in her surroundings. A sudden rush overtook her - it wasn’t caused by the wind, but by something far more powerful...something she never wanted to feel again. Rey’s breathing quickened. She knew exactly where she was, and a small part of her wished she had let herself crash with the speeder.

_The old Jedi Temple._

A part of her wanted to run as far as she could and escape from this place, but a larger part of her begged her to stay. She had never visited the temple before, but the overpowering pull of the Force was stronger than her constant fear and despondency. It pulled from within her a curiosity that she thought had been lost amidst her grief - a notion quite similar to her encounter with the cave on the island of Ahch-To. Without thinking, Rey began walking towards the Temple’s entrance, and, finding the door locked, outstretched her hand. The Force rushed through her as the door flew off its hinges and into the hallowed hall before her. With each gentle step she took inward, subtle Force echoes whispered to her, and the voices of Jedi past reverberated in her mind. Tears slowly began to edge at the corner of her eyes, and the farther she traveled the more the suppressed emotions welled up inside of her. She felt so vulnerable.

Rey continued walking throughout the temple, letting her fingers trace along the walls and listening to the numerous voices of her predecessors. But as she walked, she felt as if an invisible hand was pulling her, like she was tethered on the end of a string which she could not escape. The hand’s grip tightened, and she accelerated toward her destination. Like a parasite infecting its host, Rey became aware of a creeping darkness spreading through her. It licked at her feet, twisting around her legs and wrapping around her waist. It stretched up and down her arms, tickling her fingertips and pulling her closer to its source. Rey looked around frantically, but there wasn’t another soul in sight, nor could she feel another presence, except that of the darkness through the Force. As she passed through an archway, the darkness wrapped around her heart, pulling her up, thrusting her forward and tossing her onto the ground where she landed on her hands and knees. Then everything went black.

Through flashes of a Force vision, Rey heard the haunting voice of her grandfather, Emperor Palpatine, call for the execution of Order 66. She witnessed Luke’s father, the famed Anakin Skywalker, enter a chamber where the Jedi Order had once held council, and slaughter the innocent younglings who stood helpless before him.

The visions ceased, and, gasping for breath, Rey looked at the room around her. Of course, she thought. This is it. The old council chamber.

Memories of an event which Rey had only experienced through a blurred vision whirled through her head, and her body wracked with sobs.

_This is my legacy._ She thought. _I’m forced to uphold the lineage of a murderer._

Rey closed her eyes, letting her pain and longing wash over her, covering her in an uncomfortable blanket of truth. She collapsed on the floor and the Force overwhelmed her.

Copious memories came rushing back. They pulled her back in time, from her arrival on the desert planet of Tatooine, her final moments with him, h er first meeting with Finn, eventually leading back to a memory she herself had forgotten. She wasn’t even a year old, and she laid in a cradle that her parents had built at their home in Jakku. As she rocked slowly back and forth, a child’s hand reached towards her, and she took it, grabbing on with her chubby fingers. What happened in between was still fuzzy, but she vividly remembered a blue butterfly landing on the edge of her cradle, and a voice echoing:

“I’ll see you soon, little ray.”

At that exact moment, though Rey could not see it, a small butterfly fluttered into the room. The light bounced off of its glittering blue wings, causing splotches of blue to dance upon the walls. It circled Rey’s body multiple times before settling on her shoulder. On wild instinct she bolted upright, but the butterfly wasn’t shaken. It remained placidly on her shoulder, batting its wings.  
Rey turned her head slowly to look at it, and she felt the faintest glimmer of hope.

“Ben.” she whispered.


	3. Chapter Two

The butterfly gently lifted off from Rey’s shoulder, and flew off back out into the hall.

Rey followed eagerly, her footsteps thudding and echoing against the floor. It took her through the door she had entered, and there, outside the abandoned sanctum lay scattered ruins of ships, presumably casualties from a skirmish with the First Order. Down a path to the edge of the Temple, Rey noticed a blue reflection on a ship landed perfectly on the precipice.

This ship, a U-Wing starfighter, was far older than the rest, but it seemed to be in perfect shape, and remained untouched by any carbon scoring. As Rey examined it more closely, she found it to be in working condition, and, upon opening the door, climbed inside. The system lit up right away, and the butterfly perched itself upon the dashboard. As if upon instinct, Rey knew precisely where to go. There was only one place she had ever traveled before where she felt such a strong pull and attuned connection to the Force. Rey hastily plugged in the coordinates to the planet of Ahch-To, and lifted off, breaking through the Coruscant atmosphere for the first time in two years.

As she made the jump to lightspeed, she felt a familiar rush from all those years ago. No matter the time and no matter the place, when Rey embarked on a large journey she knew hope, and Ben, were waiting for her on the other side. A part of her wanted to believe that this was all a fever dream, a figment of her imagination created by the dark, depressed recesses of her mind, but a far larger part wanted to believe, no knew, that upon reaching the island where she once had trained to learn the ways of the Force, where they had first touched hands, she would find Ben Solo. After all, she remembered now, as a child, how he would conjure his blue butterflies, and let them flit around the room, landing softly on her little hands. They were together from the start, and with this sudden surge of hope, Rey felt that they would always be together, connected across space and time.

The aging U-Wing jolted out of hyperspace, and the glistening, blue waters of Ahch-To suddenly became visible. Rey almost could not believe her eyes. She hadn’t been here in so long, she had distanced herself so much from these memories, that upon returning it was hard for her to recognize the island was truly real. She landed softly in the spot where she had docked the Falcon before, and as she climbed down to the ground, a gentle rain graced her shoulders, tracing her fingertips and dripping down onto her boots.

Her little companion flew ahead of her, bringing her across the rocky shoreline to the cave which had revealed so much, but also so little. Filled with ambition, hope, and an undying dream that one day she and her love would be reunited, Rey jumped into the icy waters. She burst to the surface, gasping for breath, and swam to the ledge, lifting herself up and out of the surf. Sopping wet, she stood up, and approached the wall of mirrors. Her breathing deepened as she prepared herself for what could be the most beautiful moment of her life, or the most terrifying, as all she could do was hope that Ben would be beyond. She stood tall, closed her eyes, and reached her hands toward the mirror.

“Let me see him.” She whispered. “Let me see Ben.”


	4. Chapter Three

As Rey opened her eyes, she found herself in a world completely foreign and utterly obscure.

She stood upon a clear path and looked out upon a sky full of shimmering stars. Long, contorting pathways, like the one she stood upon looped and laced throughout the sky, converging and separating like two that are one.

The blue butterfly once again landed upon her shoulder, but this time, it was joined by many more, flocking her, surrounding her hands and feet, all flying in the same direction, guiding her toward an uncertain end. She floated along the path, as she grew closer and closer to one of the many portals which surrounded her. She giggled slightly as the butterflies’ legs tickled her, and outstretched her arms to balance. Falling was the furthest thing from her mind; she felt so safe.

As she neared the portal, the shape of a figure, solid and clear, emerged before her. Clad all in black, it kneeled, motionless, as if lying in wait for a long-expected guest. Rey knelt behind it, and, tentatively, reached out her hand, placing it upon the figure’s back. She felt it stiffen, and then, seemingly recognising her touch, it softened, and slowly turned toward her. The tear-stained face of Ben Solo looked at her with wide, brown eyes, just as he had when they were children. For a moment they were so awestruck that neither of them could utter a word. Rey couldn’t stop herself from crying, but this time, they were solely tears of joy.

“Ben,” she breathed.

He took her hand in one of his, and placed the other upon her face. Then, to her amazement, he leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and, for a time, there was nothing except Ben, Rey, and all the stars and spaces in between.

Rey laughed, pressing her head to his. “I thought you were gone.”

He lifted her chin with his finger, and placing a kiss upon her forehead told her the complete and utter truth as spoken by his uncle, Luke Skywalker. “Rey, no one’s ever really gone.”

She looked up at him, beaming. “I remember everything. You, coming to me as a child, how you called me ‘little ray,’ the butterflies, that’s how I knew it was you. Even though so many times I wanted to succumb to reality, I knew. I knew you would always be with me.”

“And I will be.” Ben replied. “You’re my light, Rey. You’re my balance. I owe you everything.”

“You owe me nothing. I am here with you, and that will always be enough.” She took his hand in hers, and together they stepped through the portal.

-

This time, the sun was shining on the shores of Ahch-To. As they stepped into the first Jedi temple and traipsed down the windy, rocky steps, there was no butterfly to guide them, for they had each other. The U-Wing remained on the rocks, splashed by sea-spray.

“Where did you find this thing?” asked Ben. “It’s a relic.”

“Outside of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant,” replied Rey. “Your butterfly brought me to it. It was the only ship there still in flying condition after abandonment.”

She opened the door and the two stepped inside, settling into their seats with Rey letting Ben pilot. As he switched on the controls, Rey saw a boyish grin cross his face.

“Where is everyone?” Ben looked curiously at Rey. “The Resistance, I mean.”

“They’re still stationed at Ajan Kloss, dealing with the remainder of some First Order sympathizers.”

Before Rey could interrupt, Ben, with the roguish spirit of his father, set course for Ajan Kloss and made the jump to lightspeed.

“Ben! You need to be careful! The Resistance...they’re still on their guard! They’ll hurt you!”

“I’m with you.” He smirked. “Besides, I’ve always liked making an entrance.”

The ship shot out of hyperspace above the sunlit atmosphere of Ajan Kloss. As they neared entry, the com link crackled, and both pilots jumped in their seats.

“This is Captain Calrissian, please state your call sign.”

Ben’s face went white. He hadn’t heard his Uncle’s voice for years. He turned to Rey, his eyes welling with tears. She gazed knowingly back at him, and clasped his hand in hers. Shaking, Ben pressed the response switch.

“Uncle Lando, this is Ben Solo.” A mixture of sobs, laughter, and shock was heard on the other end.

“You scoundrel!”

Ben, despite the tears running down his cheeks, couldn’t help but smile and say:

“I know.”


End file.
